


you know better

by eveningpies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Oneshot, Reader is trying her best, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningpies/pseuds/eveningpies
Summary: she just really wants him to hold her, need her, love her.but on this cold, night with the traffic below them, she knew that could never happen.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	you know better

**Author's Note:**

> first work here, I’ve just been a lurker without an account but i figures why not,, but,, ＿|￣|○  
> *nervous noises*

she lay on the floor of the hallways, the moon shining through some windows, as she looked to the clock in the middle of the hallway. waiting for the time which she would usually go to Kurapika’s room. silence fell as the night peered through the rooms of the hotel, the occasional echoing of traffic below was what reminded her that she was, in fact, in York New City. 

with Kurapika.

the thought pulled her back slightly, reminiscing in the soft look of his blonde locks. the serious, but saddened gaze of gray his eyes always had. of course, along with his somewhat cold voice that had barely any trace of hints of warmth.

what she would give to simply be held in his arms, even for a moment. she didn’t care if the price would be losing a limb or two, or if it would cost her nen.

she simply just wanted him to stare at her with the warmth that she felt her eyes always screamed at him with burning passion.

something he really, probably did notice, but ignored it completely.

“—(y/n)?” 

a voice pulled her from her thoughts, looking up to see the person she prayed it wouldn’t be. but his tired eyes softening just a bit at the sight of her made her realize that, he, kurapika, was in fact here. in front of her.

“mm?” she replied, craning her neck to stare fully at him from her position on the floor. the moon shone through the window in the hotel, landing on the chain user. an ethereal glow encasing him, as he stared back.

he looked like an angel.

he probably was.

“have you seen—“melody? yes, she went around the left corner up from here..” the female cut him off softly, her voice trailing off. her eyes turned to the floor, as she heard him hum a small ‘thank you.’ she waited a bit to hear his footsteps walk off, but she heard nothing.

the (h/c) haired girl turned her eyes up, noticing him still standing there.  
“...yes?” she almost winced at how weak her voice sounded, like a coward really.  
she was a coward really, anyways.

“ah.. well..” he looked off to the side, a look of nervousness flashed across his face suddenly. nonetheless, it was fleeting, and he continued, “I’m.. sorry. for the things i said before, really..”  
right, today had been rather.. eventful was a way to put it. 

well, specifically, (y/n) had gotten distracted by Kurapika’s intense gaze during the events of Uvogin and such. and she ended up getting a tad hurt, not that she minded, but she hadn’t expected Kurapika to be so angry. she realized soon however that it was mostly because of everything that really occurred that affected him in such a way. the small calming from melody to Kurapika, which worked by the way, proved that as well.

suddenly, a small laugh came from (y/n) whom was situated on the ground. “you don’t need to say sorry.. you were right anyways.” 

this response, led to Kurapika tensing, causing (y/n) to glance up. and at that moment, he turned away, “you don’t.. need to come in tonight.” at that, he walked away, footsteps finally fading away.

when he finally turned the corner, the female slumped over, clutching herself.  
she breathlessly laughed, before choking on a small sob. the small nights that she indulged herself in, the small agreement between the two. the only thing keeping her sane was the flushed looks he held when she would help him out when he was tired. she truly enjoyed it, the small gasps and moans, however she really was never on the receiving end. not that she cared.

she just wanted to please him.

but she silently prayed sometimes, that he would ask her to spend the night with him. that he would ask her to stay. that they could share a soft melancholic talk amongst themselves. that she could hold him close, tenderly, softly.

but she knew better. she did.

so as she stood up from her seat on the floor, she wandered through the hotel. a tiny bit of spite ran through her as she realized Kurapika had gone to talk to Melody about what happened. but the thought was quickly discarded as she focused on the small sounds of traffic, and she welcomed the thought of maybe drowning through that noise of crowd. and she felt something damp on her cheeks suddenly.

“I’m.. crying?” placing a hand to her face, feeling the tears, she really couldn’t bother to keep it in. so she cried. and cried.

desperately wishing that Kurapika would hold her, love her, whisper pleasantries in her ear to soothe her.

but she knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> ＿|￣|○ too little kurapika fanfics, i die, anyways angst is cool.


End file.
